


Give me an AU

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Sex, Italiano | Italian, John Watson is Kirk, Lemon, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sherlock Holmes is Spock, The Aristocats (1970) References
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Breve raccolta di AU, basati su universi molto conosciuti, incentrate sulla coppia John Watson e Sherlock Holmes e scritte per un'iniziativa di Facebook che prevedeva di scrivere brevi storie incentrate su diversi universi alternativi.1.Disney AU, gli Aristogatti: "The AristoCat"2.Star Trek AU: "Love's Logic"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	1. The AristoCat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per una Challenge di Facebook che recitava: “Give me a SherlockxJohn. Give me an AU setting. I will write you a three sentence fic”.  
> Annotazioni: Il prompt per questa storia mi è stato dato da MissAdler che mi ha chiesto di scrivere una Johnlock AU basata su un film Disney a mia scelta, io ho voluto usare gli Aristogatti. La storia è leggermente rimaneggiata rispetto alla versione di Facebook, tutte lo saranno. Non ho però voluto allungare eccessivamente la trama, preferendo un qualcosa di semplice così come nello spirito della sfida.

Viveva per strada, raccattando cibo, aveva un certo successo tra le gatte dei quartieri bassi e qualcuna l’aveva conquistata anche ben oltre i sobborghi. Tre continenti, lo chiamavano, sfottendolo e probabilmente anche un po’ invidiandolo. Qualcuno, tra gli umani, lo aveva soprannominato _Romeo._ John li lasciava fare, perché il più delle volte, quegli umani, gli davano anche da mangiare. Ce n’era uno, oh, quello era il suo preferito, si chiamava Angelo e aveva un ristorantino in centro che aveva leccornie da leccarsi i baffi. Non ci andava spesso perché la strada fin lì era piuttosto lunga, ma Angelo gli lasciava sempre un piattino di avanzi di pollo da parte e una volta si era pappato un pezzo d’arrosto che era una meraviglia! Ogni tanto, Angelo si sedeva con lui sui gradini della porta sul retro e gli grattava le orecchie, oppure gli raccontava della giornata e di come un certo consulente qualcosa avesse risolto brillantemente un altro caso. Certo non poteva dire di avere una brutta vita, non era imbrigliato agli umani e non si annoiava, ma nemmeno poteva dire né che la sua vita fosse poco avventurosa, eppure ogni tanto aveva la sensazione che un qualcosa gli mancasse. Ogni giorno era sempre più o meno uguale al precedente: rubava del pesce, faceva a botte con qualche gattaccio dallo scontro facile… Mai niente di nuovo, mai niente di eclatante almeno fino a quando non lo aveva incontrato. La sua vita era cambiata la notte in cui aveva fatto la conoscenza di un gatto dei quartieri alti, finito chissà come lì al porto. Sherlock, si chiamava così ed era, beh, di una bellezza speciale. Non aveva capito granché della sua storia, ma era chiaro che non fosse di quelle parti così come era evidente che lì ci fosse finito per colpa di un qualche brutto ceffo. John ne conosceva diversi che corrispondevano a descrizione, nella zona del porto giravano certi umani che coi gattini come lui ci avrebbero pranzato volentieri. Solitamente se ne teneva alla larga, preferendo girovagare per i tetti o per qualche casa abbandonata. Il suo amico Scat Cat, per gli amici Mike “Coda di velluto” ballonzolava spesso con alcuni mici nella zona delle Docks, coi quali aveva messo su un complessino Jazz che era una vera meraviglia. Finché erano gattacci poco curati come quel branco di sacchi di pulci che aveva per amici, allora era raro che gli umani s’interessassero a loro, ma quel gatto snob era un miracolo che fosse ancora vivo.  
  
«Ha cercato di sbarazzarsi di me, ma non c’è riuscito. Voleva spedirmi a Timbuctù, ovunque si trovi.»  
«Chi?» aveva domandato John a quel punto, curioso di capire di chi stesse parlando. Dal suo discorso era chiaro che non fosse un delinquente qualsiasi. Di certo doveva esserci qualcosa di misterioso sotto, un gatto come quello non circolava facilmente per i bassifondi. Aveva il pelo troppo curato, le zampe immacolate e quel collarino tempestato di diamanti suggeriva che il suo umano doveva essere anche piuttosto ricco. Aveva pensato lo avessero rapito per vendersi il collare o magari per rivedere lui a chissà chi, un gatto di razza valeva un bel po’ di soldi. Questa però era una faccenda molto strana e puzzava come di pesce marcio.  
«Edgard!» tuonò Sherlock, con fare disgustato. «Il maggiordomo della povera signora Hudson, l’umana che possiedo. Quando ha scoperto che avrei ereditato io, i milioni di sterline alla sua morte, mi ha dato un sonnifero e mi ha scaricato qui, ma se crede di fregare il grande Sherlock Holmes ha sbagliato. E ora forza, Jawn» aveva detto miagolando uno sbadiglio, intanto che si stiracchiava pigramente «riportami a casa.»  
  
Certo che era strano quel gatto, aveva pensato “Jawn” trotterellando avanti a lui di un passo o due in direzione del Pall Mall, uno dei più ricchi quartieri di Londra. Neanche gli aveva chiesto il favore di accompagnarlo sino a casa, lo aveva detto quasi fosse stato scontato che lo avrebbe fatto. Forse lo era, si ritrovò a sorridere intanto che si leccava i baffi che ancora sapevano del prosciutto sgraffignato per cena a un gruppetto di marinai. Non sapeva davvero cosa lo avesse convinto a infilarsi in una così brutta situazione, se quel folto pelo di un bianco talmente limpido da sembrare neve, se per quella magnifica coda vaporosa o se per quel un ciuffetto di peli neri tra le orecchie, o magari ancora se era per via di quei due occhi che, per tutti diavoli miciosi, parevano proprio due zaffiri lucenti! “Com’è bello” pensò, già innamorato, intanto che accelerava il passo felino, invitandolo a seguirlo su per i tetti di Londra. L’avventura era appena cominciata.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fine**


	2. Love's Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson, capitano dell'Enterprise, ha intrecciato una relazione sentimentale col suo primo ufficiale scientifico, il comandante Sh'lock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per una Challenge di Facebook che recitava: “Give me a SherlockxJohn. Give me an AU setting. I will write you a three sentence fic”.
> 
> Annotazioni: Il prompt per questa storia mi è stato dato da Annina, che ringrazio, e che mi ha suggerito una Star Trek AU con questa assegnazione dei personaggi: Kirk: John; Spock: Sherlock.

Seduto sulla scomoda poltrona che sorgeva al centro del ponte di comando, il capitano Watson guardò con una punta di non trattenuta dolcezza l’uomo a cui doveva la vita, e che lo aveva salvato così tante volte nel corso degli anni d’averne perduto il conto. Fiori assassini, alieni violenti, computer impazziti, se stesso… il comandante Sh’lock, il cui nome tanto gli ricordava quello d’un vascello spaziale, [[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909917#_ftn1) pareva non aver paura di niente e, anzi, considerata la sua natura per metà vulcaniana doveva sicuramente essere così. Anche in quel momento e, dopo l’ennesimo pericolo scampato, manteneva lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé e nessuna traccia d’emozione si poteva leggere su quel volto dalle espressioni perennemente algide. Soltanto di tanto in tanto, e unicamente se lo si osservava con attenzione, si poteva notare una traccia o due di pacato divertimento, che senza fatica squarciava gli occhi impenetrabili, fuoriuscendo in un luccichio appena accennato. Forse qualche volta c’erano persino delle tracce d’affetto, sicuramente il simbolo della sua natura umana, che cozzava drasticamente con una mente allenata di pratica vulcaniana. Di ferrea e spietata logica era fatto Sh’lock, così come di una natura affettiva e delicata che John aveva avuto l’onore di scorgere, sebbene in privato.  
  
«Lei è pensieroso, capitano» se ne uscì a un certo punto di quel tranquillo mattino, avvicinandosi alla sua postazione intanto che il signor Lestrade li raggiungeva sul ponte. L’ingegnere capo aveva il passo agitato dalla furia e imprecava circa il fatto che la battaglia contro quel vascello Klingon, avvenuta un paio di settimane prima, avesse fatto del male alla sua “bambina”, come ormai chiamava l’Enterprise. Danni che non aveva ancora potuto riparare adeguatamente e che avevano reso il suo umore piuttosto variabile. Si diceva che avesse preso a pugni una paratia della sala macchine, salvo poi domandare scusa con dolci carezze.  
«Non è nulla, sono soltanto felice» mormorò John, riportando l’attenzione sul proprio primo ufficiale senza mancare di stirare un sorriso in sua direzione.  
«Felice» ripeté Sh’lock, accarezzando quella parola come se la trovasse buffa. Aveva preso a guardarlo di sbieco, quasi fosse un esperimento scientifico o una delle sua analisi di laboratorio. Se avesse potuto, forse avrebbe riso di lui. «Voi umani siete strane creature e per quanto mi ci sforzi, fatico a comprendervi. Per quale motivo prova un’emozione simile, capitano?»  
«Ah, per svariate ragioni in effetti» replicò Watson con un sorriso sornione impresso sul viso.  
  
Era convinto d’avercela fatta e di aver acceso in un qualche modo la sua curiosità, cosa che accadeva spesso sì, ma quasi mai nella loro vita privata. Il rapporto lavorativo con Sh’lock era decisamente più facile che essere ufficiosamente il suo compagno di vita. Col tempo, infatti, tra capitano e primo ufficiale si era instaurata una solida complicità. Neanche era necessario parlarsi, s’intendevano con gli sguardi e talvolta con una o due mezze parole. Il suo perspicace numero uno sarebbe stato in grado di elencare vita, morte e miracoli di un perfetto sconosciuto proveniente da chissà dove, inoltre sapeva sempre come si sentiva o ciò a cui stava pensando. Col solo aiuto della logica era in grado di trarre conclusioni stupefacenti, notando particolari che a chiunque sarebbero sfuggiti. L’efficienza nel lavoro così come nel comando, la sua capacità di analisi e la profonda conoscenza che aveva della scienza e dello spazio, facevano sì che fosse il miglior ufficiale scientifico dell’intera Flotta Stellare. Ma quando si parlava di amicizia e di rapporti personali, quando si parlava d’amore, Sh’lock diventava impacciato come un bambino alla sua prima cotta. John aveva personalmente “saggiato il terreno”, più e più volte, e poteva dirsi sicuro d’aver acceso un certo interesse in quel vulcaniano, ma quasi mai questi glielo dimostrava apertamente. Avevano una relazione da qualche mese ormai, ma ancora faticavano a parlarsi con la giusta sincerità e chiarezza. Naturalmente Sh’lock l’aveva messa su un piano puramente scientifico, blaterando di dati e di una cosa chiamata: “Legame vulcaniano”,[[2]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909917#_ftn2) per la quale John si era avvalso dell’aiuto del dottor Stamford, oltre che del database dell’Enterprise, e giusto per capire che accidenti fosse. Sh’lock pareva tenerci molto, a questo legame. Sosteneva che le loro anime fossero unite da un qualcosa di indissolubile che neppure la morte avrebbe spezzato, il che era un pensiero che John trovava stupidamente romantico. Altrettanto spesso però insisteva sul fatto che una relazione amorosa fosse principalmente questione di chimica, e non tanto di sentimenti. L’ultima volta che si era lanciato in una spiegazione a riguardo, Watson lo aveva ammirato con fare estasiato restandosene zitto da una parte. Mento appoggiato sul pugno chiuso e occhi spalancanti da una stordente quanto ottusa felicità. Alla fine del monologo però lo aveva baciato. Perché un bacio come quello, dopo un sermone sulle particelle, faceva sempre bene all’anima. E quindi baciarlo ancora e farlo in quel modo lì, come lo fanno i vulcaniani, con le dita a sfiorarsi e poi intrecciare la lingua alla sua e quindi farci l’amore e farlo in un modo che, oh, era stato incredibile! Unirsi in una fusione mentale, poi ancora più pazzesco.  
  
Quando le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero dietro la schiena di Lestrade, già sparito in direzione della sala macchine, Sh’lock e il capitano si trovavano sul ponte di comando. Avevano portato la pelle a casa dall’ultima missione su un pianeta la cui vegetazione si era dimostrata parecchio pericolosa, e c’erano riusciti per puro miracolo. John lo aveva ribadito appena dopo essersi teletrasportato a bordo e ciò nonostante il tacito rimprovero che Sh’lock gli aveva dedicato, col solito sopracciglio arcuato verso l’altro, grazie al quale gli aveva suggerito che il termine miracolo per ciò che era appena successo fosse del tutto errato. Il motivo per cui ce l’avevano fatta, aveva specificato il vulcaniano, erano le probabilità stimate da lui stesso e con precisione attorno al novantadue punto sette percento. Nonostante ciò, per John era comunque incredibile che si trovassero lì. Così come, incredibile, era quanto accaduto poco più tardi in cabina. Perché avevano anche discusso riguardo la missione, soffermandosi piuttosto animatamente circa il fatto di correre rischi inutili, da parte di John ovviamente. Una vera e propria lite al termine della quale avevano scopato contro la porta della cabina, col solito animo selvaggio e decisamente poco vulcaniano. Adesso invece, a distanza di ore da quell’incontro segreto, il capitano Watson manteneva addosso un certo sorriso gioviale. Quella felicità che ore prima lo aveva stravolto, ancora gli strizzava lo stomaco. Il viaggio era ripreso in direzione di quella benedetta stazione spaziale, dove Lestrade avrebbe finalmente potuto riparare la sua bambina. Era tutto tranquillo, almeno per il momento e sì, John stava dannatamente bene.  
  
«Sono molto felice di essere qui, per esempio» se ne uscì qualche istante più tardi, ancora senza guardarlo negli occhi ma beandosi del suo corpo teso, ora al suo fianco.  
«Interessante, ma anche ovvio da parte sua. Il pericolo mortale che ha vissuto su Anseti Terzo ha caricato il suo corpo di adrenalina e al suo ritorno sull’astronave ha rilasciato endorfine. La felicità è questione di chimica» annui Sh’lock, piegando la testa da un lato e guardandolo come se fosse stato un parassita alieno che prendeva possesso di un organismo complesso.  
«Già, adesso si chiama così» borbottò John, profondamente divertito. «E io invece che credevo che fosse perché mi hai scopato fino a farmi perdere i sensi» aggiunse sottovoce, di modo che nessuno potesse sentirli.  
«Quindi quello che abbiamo fatto l’ha resa felice, capitano?»  
«È la logica dell’amore, signor Sh’lock, le risparmio i tentativi di capire ciò che dico, ma sì: quello che abbiamo fatto mi ha reso molto felice. Lo tenga mente per il futuro, non si sa mai che si senta ispirato di nuovo in tal senso.»  
«La ringrazio per aver cercato di lenire i miei sforzi, John, ma la sua logica non mi è affatto nuova e terrò a mente le sue raccomandazioni» aveva detto, prima di tornare alla propria postazione con un movimento fluido e agile del corpo. Watson non se ne poteva dire sicuro, ma per un istante fu quasi sicuro di aver visto le sue guance diventare di un delizioso verde smeraldo. Beh, pensò un’ultima volta prima di portare ogni attenzione alla missione, quel vulcaniano era una vera e propria delizia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Adattare il nome di Sherlock al vulcaniano non è stato facile, ci ho pensato per dei giorni. Come saprete la conformazione dei nomi a: T’ è tipica per i nomi femminili mentre quella a V’ prevede anche nomi maschili, ma su Sherlock non avrebbe avuto senso. Avevo pensato sia a tenere il nome per intero che di che di crearne uno che fosse simile al suono del nome S’t’kal, che è un personaggio apparso in una novel. Alla fine ho optato per Sh’lock, dato che il suono “Sh” si trova di frequente in lingua vulcaniana. Il nome Sh’lock inoltre è costruito in maniera simile a quello del vascello di classe suurok, la Sh’Raan, che va in aiuto dell’Enterprise nell’episodio “Fallen Hero”.  
> [2] Il legame vulcaniano viene spesso trattato durante le varie serie di Star Trek, ma resta un mistero in quanto non è chiaro come esso si formi. Che chi crede che nasca in un rapporto sessuale, chi invece che si formi quando si ha una stretta vicinanza emotiva e mentale con qualcuno. Si tratta di un’unione di anime.
> 
> Non è stato facile approcciarmi a questo AU, e infatti l’avevo lasciato per ultimo. Un tempo io scrivevo molto su Star Trek, ma poi Leonard Nimoy (l’attore che interpretava Spock) è morto e io mi sono bloccata tanto, che non ho letto più una riga di una fanfiction. Pensavo sarebbe stato difficile e invece adattare il contesto a Sherlock e a John è stato anche divertente, e ne sono abbastanza soddisfatta, soprattutto da questa versione ben più completa della precedente. Dico solo che a un certo punto mi veniva da chiamare John, Jim… Ma comunque, spero sia piaciuta anche a voi.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto il primo capitolo e a chi è arrivato fin qui.


End file.
